User talk:*~IzayahTheEmerald~*
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tallstar Advertises Flavoristic Foods page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wetstream (talk) 18:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey there :3 I saw you were new and decided to drop by to say hi, and welcome to WFW X3 I'm Blade. I hope to get to know you and to read some of your stories! ''At the end''''of the artificial''[[Otherwise|''paradise...]] 20:28, May 25, 2014 (UTC) OBTW, when you leave your signature, the four tildes turn ''into ''the signature o.o You don't put them around anything. This is what it looked like when you signed my talk page: Geopaw (talk) 20:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC)AnimegeoGeopaw (talk) 20:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC) So, yeah, it looks kinda weird. I can make you a cool coded signature (like mine) if you want :3 ''At the end ''[[User Talk:BladeOfHope|''of the artificial]][[Otherwise|''paradise...]] 21:06, May 25, 2014 (UTC) You only have to sign once '-.- You'll get the hang of it, don't worry :D If you want me to make you a signature, just tell me, like, what it should say, colors, backgrounds, fonts, glows, etc. Take a look at my signatures page for some ideas (although you won't see all the fonts; a lot of them are downloads that you won't see if you don't have them), and lemme know :3 ''At the end ''[[User Talk:BladeOfHope|''of the artificial]][[Otherwise|''paradise...]] 21:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Of course! You're allowed to make your fanfiction completely custom with made up characters and Clans. Wetstream 01:31, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy, I know this is a late response, but yeah, chat'll work anytime :3 ''At the end ''[[User Talk:BladeOfHope|''of the artificial]][[Otherwise|''paradise...]] 16:31, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think that'd be fine. :) Wetstream 17:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Geo.. Help me.. Night is freaking me out.. I had to tell you because (as far as I know) your the only one that Night really talks to.. D: She is scary.. Help meh DX --BrendaThe Brave 02:29, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Salutations, Geopaw, BuzzyBee wanted me to tell you about a collab we are doing, which you might have heard about on the chat. She asked me to include all information, so here it is: The collab is mainly about four characters, and the rankings of the warriors go in order like a deck of cards. There will most likely be about four stories total, one from each of the four(Or five, I didn't keep exact count), point of veiw, highlighting all of the hardships each of the characters face. The ranks go in this order from greatest rank to least rank: King, Queen, Ace, Knave, Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two. But in a normal deck the ace is at the bottom. As I have been informed, you are the two of Diamonds, the lowest in the Clan(DiamonsClan). BuzzyBee mentioned: "I spent all night drawing up the idea. But you need a deck of cards first." If you need any more information, message BuzzyBee or join chat and you can talk. I think I included all of the main information, but my info might be a tad sketchy. Ο Οκταβιανός aka, WolfWicker :D (Typing in Greek is fun) Collab I guess I'll start it then. I'll organize a writing order. We each write a chapter focused around our character. Good luck! Potato :3 20:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Your turn It's your turn to write your chapter in the collab. Potato :3 21:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Your chapter in the collab So are you doing your chapter? Potato :3 18:33, July 16, 2014 (UTC) And yeah I'm on chat! :) Hi Geo! I'm in chat now, sorry I missed you! 'Fitting In' means losing your identity 00:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) (By the way, did you want to know about the map? I have it sketched, but want to confirm with you that it's correct before I color it) So yea, chat plz? thanks! >':'< 'Fitting In' means losing your identity 00:58, July 28, 2014 (UTC) OK Geo, here's the sketch! *No sledgehammers please* It is NOT finished by any means, I just want to know that I got the basic landforms in the right place. Sorry I couldn't get this done earlier. Anyway, tell me if everything is in the right place, because I don't want a bunch of details I have to erase XP Tell me what you think! 'Fitting In' means losing your identity 03:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey so you left before I could tell you how to activate your sig. So you have to hover your mouse over that icon on the top right corner, and you'll see "My Preferences". Click that and you'll come to a page with stuff. Then you enter { { SUBST:User:Geopaw/Sig } } in the "Custom Signature" box WITHOUT THE SPACES. I REPEAT, WITHOUT THE SPACES. If I show you with the spaces, it'll show up like --> Dat Neon Doe: Green To Purple Then, you check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" and press save at the bottom. Then you're done and when you use your siggie, it'll show up as the one above :D I realized... that maybe I'd fallen for you... 04:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Do you see the icon in the top right corner with your username...? you HOVER over that, don't press it. A list will drop down and you click "My Preferences" then you do everything I told you I realized... that maybe I'd fallen for you... 21:07, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Something Random You like the color green? You are officially awesome. You're way more smarterer than I is. You just gained a new follower. In all seriousness I like your stories. Definitely following! :) FireClan (talk) 02:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC)FireClan Ahem. Get on chat Geo This means WAR 18:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) geo check chatLightning out 14:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) You have the same birthday as my mom. H233 Hi Geo, You were recently kicked from our Chat for violating one of our Rules -- a substantial edit is required at least once per month in order ot use the Chat. Please comply with this Rule, or else refrain from using Chat. Thanks! -- Your Birthday Surprise! (One day early because I don't think I'll have time to do this tomorrow.) Sooooooo… HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY! :D I have a few presents for you… muahahahaha… '!. The worst birthday parody of a song you will ever see in your lifetime... unless I decide to make another one. A parody of Iggy Azalea’s Fancy IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY, I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW, 14 YEARS TODAY, 14 YEARS OF “DAT NEON DOE”. Eh, you can do better. '''2. Art '3. This message' I know how much you love green. :3 You're my king, and I'm your lionheart 15:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy anniversary :3 When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) haha yea x3 When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:58, May 26, 2015 (UTC) GEO I JUST FINISHED WATCHING THAT VIDEO SONG YOU LINKED ME AND OMG WHAT A SAD STORY! AND I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT ENDING... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. It was surprisingly good though, in a weird sorta way. it's time to try defying [[Vale|'g'' r' a v''' i''' t' y']] 03:10, June 18, 2015 (UTC) OMGOMGOMG STEVEN UNIVERSE IS KILLING ME THREE PART SPECIAL PLEASE http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:241292 I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 15:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) YO GEO I like pie and cake is a lie 22:00, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I SCREAMED WHEN I SAW THE NEW SU EPISODE PERIDOT <3333333 -Stormver I THINK I JUST DIED OF EXCITEMENT "But when the show does return, there are several big things planned for it!" (insert screaming pearl/peridot face here) 15:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) WHERE DID U GO GEO?! THE PAGE GOT A WHOLE LOT "NOT REALLY THAT FUNNY" WITHOUT U MAN! Btw, im doing a whole lot on TOTC, and i think i can catch you up on your parts. Btw, your very funny with your parts COME BACK THOUGH! YOU VANISHED!